


One Normal Night

by pennysparrow



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Just your average night in Gotham City for Stephanie Brown, including the antics she is bound to get up to thanks to the Batfamily.





	One Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday gift for Rose to add to her much loved brotp: Moonbounce content.

Steph panted as she ran across the rooftop, her blonde hair flying wildly behind her and occasionally whipping in to her face as the wind changed. She reached for the grapple-gun that was holstered at her hip and fired it towards the gargoyle guarding the building across the street. It caught and she leapt just as the sound of sprinting feet reached her. Steph swung in a wide arch over the street below, a grin on her face, before landing next to the gargoyle and taking off running again.

“You can’t run forever, Fat-girl!” her very cranky Robin called from the rooftop she had just left. Steph just raised a hand to give Damian a bird of her own and kept moving.

She couldn’t remember exactly who proposed this infernal game but it reeked of Dick. The Batgirls versus their Robins in a Gotham wide scavenger hunt, never mind that she, Babs, and Cass were outnumbered or that Babs couldn’t participate. The compromise had been made that it would be Cass competing against Tim and Steph against Damian, each could call into either Dick or Babs for assistance and Jason and Helena were on stand-by should things start going south while Duke and Harper got to patrol with Kate and the rest of the Birds and stay far away from the insanity. Not to mention that when Bette and Misfit had been asked if they’d like to participate they both staunchly refused. Huntress at least only laughed which Babs had taken as a yes.

Steph was now heading to Wayne Tower as fast as possible, having avoided the traps that Damian had set for her back there. Naturally, sabotage wasn’t banned but she knew neither Tim nor Cass would stoop to such levels but of course Damian wasn’t. They didn’t even know what the prize was but the kid just hated losing. 

Steph tapped her comm to open the line to Babs. “What exactly am I looking for again?” she asked the almighty Oracle as she continued her fast-paced trek across the roofs of Gotham.

The voice in her ear answered her immediately and deadly serious. “There’s a box at the top of the radio tower, you need to retrieve it and bring what you find inside of it back here to the Clocktower.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Steph grumbled. Wayne Tower now loomed in front of her, the radio tower stretching to the sky where a light blinked to warn approaching planes and flying metas of the hard to see metal rod. Steph groaned and began the familiar, grapple powered ascent. “Can we have outside help?” she asked Oracle as she flew by the dark office spaces.

“I mean, Dick got it up there by himself but I feel like that really doesn’t say anything positive about the difficulty level.”

Steph snorted. “Ya think?” She could practically hear Babs grimace in reply. Steph reached the roof and easily climbed the safety rail. Smoothing her blonde hair away from her face she tilted her head back to look at the radio tower. There was no way she was climbing that thing without a much better reason than some dumb scavenger hunt. 

She tapped her ear again, flicking the comm to a private channel with Cass. “How’s your end coming?” Steph asked as she turned to look out over Gotham.

The subtle sound of Cass beating the crap out of some guy floated over the line. “We got… Sidetracked,” finally came Cass’s response.

“Both you and Red Robin?”

“Yes. Only you and Robin. And Nightwing and Oracle. Still competing.”

“So you couldn’t, like, spare a few minutes to come climb the radio tower on top of your dad’s building and get a box from up there for me?”

Cass just snorted and didn’t deign Steph with a response. 

Steph sighed and turned back to look up at the blinking light. “It was worth a shot.”

Cass snorted again. “Gotta go.”

“Have fun,” Steph said before clicking off her comm. The sound of boots hitting the roof drew Steph’s attention. Damian had hopped the safety rail a few feet away from her and walked over. He leaned against the rail next to her and stared up at the radio tower too.

“-tt- What was Grayson thinking? You are wholly incapable of climbing that thing,” Robin glared skyward.

“I don’t see you going to get it,” Steph fired back.

“I do not wish to embarrass you with my obvious superiority,” he said in a huff.

Steph started laughing. “Well that’s new.” Damian turned to glare up at her and she nudged him with her hip. He crossed his arms and scrunched up his face. Steph flopped down to sit on the roof, leaning her back against the railing. Damian slid down to sit next to her. “I could call Kara and you could call Jon and they could act as our proxies?” Steph suggested.

Damian grumbled, “Jon cannot fly, it would be unfair.”

“Can’t he still leap tall buildings in a single bound?”

“Yes, but he still lacks the necessary finesse.”

Steph couldn’t help herself, she began laughing hysterically. She tumbled over so that she was half laying in Damian’s lap. Glancing up Steph could see him smirking and trying his best not to laugh. Damian tried pushing her off of him but managed to get his Robin cape and her Batgirl cape tangled and only succeeded in falling over. The two of them now lay sprawled on top of each other in the rooftop of Wayne Tower laughing uncontrollably. 

Once they finally sobered up and managed to untangle their limbs and costumes they sat back up, staring once again at the radio tower. “This entire enterprise is ridiculous. Red Robin and Black Bat gave up hours ago, Red Hood and Huntress are just laughing at us, and Nightwing and Oracle are too competitive for their own good.”

Steph mock gasped. “Robin! Are you saying that they’re more competitive than even you?!”

Damian pursed his lips in an attempt not to smile, when Steph began poking him in the side though he couldn’t hold out any longer. He grinned as he batted at Steph’s hands. She giggled and quickly ruffled his hair.

“Well Baby Bat, I’m not going to scale that thing so it’s all yours.”

Damian shook his head. “I say we protest and make Grayson go get it down later.”

“I like the way you think,” Steph smirked. “Want to go find double R and double B and start a game of tag?”

“Only if we make Hood, Lark and Bluebird play too and leave Nightwing out of it.” Damian’s eyes were covered by his mask but Steph knew they’d have that mischievous twinkle in them that made her life better, as long as it wasn’t directed at her.

“He’s gonna hate us. I love it!” Steph leapt to her feet and held out a gloved hand to Damian. He grabbed and she helped pull the tiny Robin up. Steph tapped her comm to open up a channel to Harper, Cass, and Jason; the three most likely to help them in this endeavor. She relayed the plan to snickers and a meetup location before clicking off. “Ready Robin?”

He fired his grapple and climbed to the top of the rail. “Ready Batgirl,” he smirked and they both jumped together, off to cause trouble for criminals and vigilantes alike.


End file.
